


You Probably Couldn't See For the Lights But You Were Staring

by turningpages



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Feels, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Maybe Some Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turningpages/pseuds/turningpages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick definitely expected the fact that he’s in love with Nix. What Dick wasn’t expecting was for Nix to love him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Probably Couldn't See For the Lights But You Were Staring

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I wrote one rainy day when I was supposed to be doing some work from school. The title comes from an Arctic Monkey song.

It was expected, really. And it didn’t really come out as a surprise. Dick was destined to fall in love with Nix. It was probably written down somewhere in a book as a prophecy or something along the lines of that (Dick would say that God had planned this but it seems too blasphemous to say so). And Dick knew this the moment he shook Nix’s warm hands and saw that stupid grin on his face.

“Lewis Nixon,” he had said, and Dick remembers thinking, “What kind of posh name is that?”

And then with a lewd wink, he had added, “But you, you can call me Nix.”

And just like that Dick knew he was in trouble.

To be honest, the problem wasn’t accepting that he was in love with his best friend. The problem was keeping it a secret. Nix was obviously straight – wife, kid, and a couple of women here and there – so there was no way he can find out that Dick was not.

Dick definitely expected the fact that he’s in love with Nix. What Dick _wasn’t_ expecting was for Nix to love him back.

So it caught Dick off guard when Nix had pulled him down for a biting kiss – if it could even be called a kiss since it was more of a desperate mess of lips, teeth and tongue. And it surprised him even more when he found himself lying underneath Nix’s warm body on his bed, wearing nothing but his worn out standard white underpants, fumbling with the buckle of his best friend’s belt.

“Jesus, Dick, slow down!” he heard Nix chuckle, and a hand ran though Dick’s ginger hair. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Nix was regarding him softly now, his eyes so filled with affection that Dick had to look away. He had never felt so much before in his life and his heart ached. Nix must have noticed that something was wrong because he covered Dick’s lips once again with his, worrying his already swollen bottom lip. 

“I want you,” Nix whispered in his ear, and Dick couldn’t help the shudder that ran through him. 

“Say that again,” he heard himself say.

“I want you,” Nix repeated against his neck, and Dick moaned. Nix kissed a fiery trial down his throat, saying those words over and over again, as one of his hand cupped Dick’s straining erection, making him gasp.

" _Please_ ,” Dick whimpered, bucking his hips for some kind of friction – any kind of friction – but Nix had pulled away. “Nix, _please_.”

“Please what?” Nix looked down at him with the same affectionate expression he worn before. When Dick didn’t answer, he latched his mouth on one of Dick’s nipple and Dick was on fire. “What do you want Dick?”

“Anything, everything,” he managed to croak out, and when Nix did nothing but keep on looking at him, Dick added, “You. I want you, Nix.”

And then Nix was taking both of their pants off and after that all Dick could think about was the feel of Nix’s calloused hand on his naked skin.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment!


End file.
